Always Remember
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: Forces beyond their control pull apart thirteen year old best friends Edward and Bella. Years later when fate gives them another chance will they let it pass them by, or will they grab hold and never let go? Rated M for L
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new little drabble. A few of us ladies over on FBland accepted a drabble challenge. Four of us picked up the guantlet... this is my little contribution. Its 30 chapters, none more than 1000 words.. most in the 300 to 700 word range. All pre-written and will post from Friday to Sunday- 10 ch each day!**

**Much love to Itlnbrt who made this shine when she actually read it with her beta hat! LMAO.. I love you hard girlie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- SM does, I'm just playing in the sandbox! ENJOY!**

Prologue

EPOV

The hot Minnesota summer sun beat down on my back as I watched the movers haul the last few pieces of furniture out of the house next door. I couldn't believe the day had finally arrived. I knew it would. I had been dreading it ever since she told me that she had to move to Florida. I didn't talk to her for a week afterward. But once I saw how hurt she was, I couldn't stay mad at her. It wasn't her fault. I knew that.

I turned to face her and found her eyes were filled with tears and I blinked rapidly to prevent my own from failing. I wanted to speak, to tell her something. But what could I say?

She was my best friend, had been since the day we were born. She was the one person who knew me better than I knew myself. But any words that I would have said to her in that moment would have made the separation harder.

How could I summarize thirteen years of friendship? There was just too much to say and so much to leave unsaid.

As our mothers said their tearful goodbyes, we just simply looked at each other. Our eyes saying what we knew we couldn't say out loud. Suddenly she launched herself into my arms and I felt her tiny body wrack with tears. I stroked her hair, trying uselessly to soothe her when I felt anything but soothing myself.

She pulled back, eyes wide and frantic.

"Always remember, right White Knight?"

I nodded because the lump in my throat prevented me from talking. She grabbed my wrist and quickly tied a friendship bracelet around it. I saw it had our favorite colors of blue, green, purple, and red woven together.

Her mom told her it was time to go and with a quick wave, she walked away and got into the car.

As the tears finally streamed down my face, I whispered out, "Always remember, Little Beauty."

**A/N: Ohh interested? You will learn more as the story progresses. Leave me some love... I'll see you in a bit.**

**Ohh others that are participating are: CullensTwiMistress, Twiddler83 and Bel Auteur... go check theirs out as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let's continue and move forward...**

8 years later

BPOV

"Aren't you packed yet?" yelled my roommate, Kate. She bounced on her bed in our dorm. "I'm ready to get the heck out of here. You never know when it's going to snow."

I giggled as I threw the last of my clothes in my bag and began hunting down my toiletries. "I'm almost ready. But we don't leave until tomorrow, you know."

She shook her jet-black hair. "I know. I'm just excited to go home and show you around."

I smiled at her infectious personality. We were opposites in so many ways, but clicked just the same. We were both juniors at the University of Minnesota. I was majoring in Business Management and she was majoring in Psychology. She was full of light, excitement, and happiness. I was quiet, a bit on the brooding side, and reserved. She helped bring out my inner wild child and reminded me to live a little and I helped temper her when she got a bit too crazy.

Just then, my phone rang and from the display, I saw it was my mom.

I picked it up. "Hi, Mom." I looked at Kate who mouthed that she would wait for me in the common room so we could go to the dining hall for dinner.

"Hey baby. Excited for your trip?" I heard the worry in her voice. She was concerned that I was headed to Chicago.

"Yeah. Kate can't wait to show me around. Her parents are excited to have us visit as well. I'll be fine, Mom. Don't worry. Please?"

I heard her sigh over the phone. "I know there is nothing to worry about, it's just Chicago is a big city."

I snorted. "Mom, I lived in Jacksonville for five years and Minneapolis is a pretty big city in its own rights. I'll be fine. I'll be careful, and I'll call you to let you know I'm doing just fine."

I heard her resigned sigh. I knew what she really wanted was for me to come home for Spring Break. She wasn't too happy when I informed her I was going to Kate's house for the week.

"Stay safe, Bella. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," I replied before I disconnected our call. I pushed her worries aside as I scrambled to meet up with Kate.

**A/N: hmmm thoughts? I'd love to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU for the amazing reviews.. I'll try to keep up... but not sure if I can... shall we hear from Edward?**

EPOV

"Edward, guess who I just got off the phone with?" asked Jasper, our manager, excitedly.

I shrugged as I finished writing down the chords and lyrics in my head, worried they would be lost if I couldn't get them down on paper. When they were finally preserved, I looked up to see that Jasper was waiting patiently for me.

"What were you saying?" I looked at his face and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I was trying to make you guess who I just got off the phone with." He tried to glare at me for not playing along, but it didn't faze me at all.

"I have no clue and I really don't want to play 20 questions. Can you just share with the class so I can get back to work?" I was trying to be nice, but I had been struggling with a song for a few weeks and I had a million and one ideas bouncing in my head that I needed to sort through. Once the rest of the band arrived for practice, I wouldn't be able to spend time on it.

"Peter Graves," was all he said.

I froze as my mind tried to remember where I had heard that name before. When at last I had hit upon the significance of the name, I looked back up at Jasper who looked as if he was ready to scream like a little girl at a Bieber concert.

"Peter Graves as in the producer from Midnight Sun Records?" I asked.

Jasper just nodded.

"Why? What? Holy shit!" My mind raced with what this meant for the band.

"He's coming to hear you guys play that gig at Crush next week. He had heard the single and wanted to see the band in action."

Instantly I knew this could be the turning point, the break we've busted our assed for. But the thought it was the single that brought him to us left me feeling a bit conflicted. Or maybe it was just all a little bittersweet that she could bring to me the only other thing I wanted besides her.

My fingers absent mindedly rubbed at my wrist where the words _Poco Belleza _were forever inked on my skin.

**A/N: Hmmmm what does the ink mean? Love to hear your thoughts...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For those still wondering about the tat.. here is your hint: Italian Shall we continue?**

BPOV

"Rise and shine, Bells. Time to go," whispered Kate. Our room was still dark as the sun wasn't up yet. Most of the dorm was still sleeping as everyone else would be leaving later on, but Kate wanted to try to avoid as much traffic around Chicago as she could.

"I'm up," I mumbled. I took a shower last night so all I had to do was roll out of bed and throw my last minute shit into my bag. I dressed for comfort as Chicago was a seven-hour drive in yoga pants, an old ratty Minnesota Wild t-shirt, and my crocs. My hair went into a pony-tail, my teeth were brushed, and I was ready to go.

"Got everything?" She asked as she held the door open. I scanned the room one last time and when my eyes landed on the picture by my bed, I scooped it up. I never left home without it and couldn't believe I didn't already pack it.

_You know why. _My subconscious chastised.

It was right. I did know why it was still on my dresser. I couldn't sleep unless I could see the picture. I shoved it in a side pocket and we made our way to Kate's Durango. It was a huge car, but it worked well in the snow. One quick stop later to pick up some coffee and we were headed east on I-94. I was driving the first part of the trip, so Kate plugged in her head-phones and zoned out.

With the radio turned down low, I concentrated on the road until we passed through Woodbury. My eyes drifted over to where the old drive-in used to be and I was swamped by a memory.

_"Don't hog all the popcorn, Bella. Save some for me," whined the skinny boy next to me. I rolled my eyes, but I titled the bucket toward him and he dug both hands into it. He pulled out massive amounts of popcorn and tried to jam as much of it into his mouth as possible._

_"Eww, gross Edward. You eat like a pig and you're getting crumbs everywhere." I frantically tried to wipe away all the little piece of popcorn that were littering our little makeshift bed in the back of the station wagon._

_"Sorry," he mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn, spewing even more bits all over the place. I glared at him and he at least had the courtesy to look ashamed. Wordlessly, he slid over his box of Whoppers. I smiled and knew that everything was right in the world._

_Later when he protected me when I got scared during ET, I knew that I would never find a friend as good as him._

I felt a few tears drip and I wiped them away furiously. It had been several months since I thought of him and even longer since a memory made me cry. At least one that didn't have to do with my dad. Even after seven years, it was still hard to think of him.

He died the summer before I turned thirteen. A sudden heart attack took him fast and quickly. But that was of little comfort to me. Months later, I was packing to move to Florida. Mom had family down there and she needed their help. We moved from St. Paul to Jacksonville and it was the second worse day of my life.

I looked over to my right wrist and smiled at the words permanently etched in my skin, _Always Remember. _

**A/N: Ohhh flashback! And Bella has a tat as well... Thoughts... keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: LOVING all your responses! Most of you got what the tat means... you are all soo smart...Back to Edward...**

EPOV

_"Essie said not to scratch, Edward! You have to stop."_

_Bella's voice was small but forceful and it made me stop the constant scratching I was doing. Having the chicken pox sucked. I looked at Bella to see her face, arms, and legs dotted with the pink Calamine lotion covering her pox marks. My body was littered with the same pale pink dots._

_"Let's watch another movie, it's my turn to pick!" With that Bella scrambled off the couch, whipped a tape out of her bag, and slid it into the VCR._

_I groaned when the opening sounds of _Sleeping Beauty _started to play._

_"Not again," I groaned. But all Bella did was stick out her tongue and covered herself with her blankie. I sullenly watched the dorkie movie not believing she got me to watch it again. I knew it was her favorite and she watched it whenever she could. Mom told us to share and behave while she went to pick up more lotion for us._

_About forty-five minutes into the movie, I heard Bella start to shiver. I knew that her fever was back as she had been shivering on and off the last few days._

_"Come over here, B, we can stay warm together." Although I hated the movie, I hated to see Bella suffer. She was my bestest friend and we did everything together, even getting the chicken pox. She shuffled over to my side of the couch and I threw the heavier blanket over us both._

_As Sleeping Beauty waited in her deep sleep, I heard Bella whisper, "I want to be Sleeping Beauty."_

_"You can't 'cuz you're not big like she is. But you can be Little Beauty, how about that?" She thought it over for a moment before she smiled._

_"I like that. Will you be my white knight?" He brown eyes were very serious. Without hesitation, I nodded._

_"Always and you'll be my little beauty." With that she smiled and soon we were both asleep._

The memory hit me from out of nowhere, it left me feeling breathless and stamped an ache of pain in my chest. I hadn't thought about how our nicknames came to be in years. Not since I got the tattoo on my wrist. I wanted to carry her with me forever.

It was a no brainer when the band started writing and producing our own music that I used a song I wrote about her. She was always on my mind, lingering in the back, even though we hadn't spoken in years.

She was always going to be my little beauty.

**A/N: Now you all know.. his tat means Little Beauty! Soo..what do you yhink of these trips down memory lane? Would love your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love your words... they are just amazing... more of their story! Kleenex maybe needed for this one!**

BPOV

The drive was boring and monotonous. I drove the first three and half hours and now Kate was taking the last leg of the trip. We spoke sporadically, we didn't need to fill the silence with idle chitchat, and I liked that about us.

I tried to read for school and then a leisure book, but my mind wouldn't settle, not since that memory of Edward and me hit out of nowhere. It shook me. It was normal to have fleeting thoughts of him, but not full-fledged memories. That hadn't happen in years.

For the first thirteen years of my life, he was my everything. We were born one week apart. Our moms were best friends. We shared the same crib, birthdays, and even holidays together. He had always been a part of my life.

I closed my eyes, remembering why we were forced apart the summer we turned thirteen. Even after seven years, the pain of losing two of the most important men in my life hurt.

_Edward held me tight as I cried on his shoulder. I knew most girls would be all freaked out being held by a boy. But Edward wasn't some boy, he was Edward, my best friend, and my white knight. There was nothing that he didn't know about me._

_So when we got home after the hospital, I raced from the car through the small woods that separated our houses, straight through the front door, and into his room._

_"H-h-hh-he's gone Edward. I can't believe he's gone? I don't get it!" I pounded on his chest and he took it all._

_He rocked us from side to side, rubbing my back, telling me he was right there to help. I clung to him. He was the one place that I felt safe. He was my one true harbor._

_A few days later as I stood by the grave saying goodbye to my father, Edward was right there every step of the way. He held my hand, gave me Kleenex when needed, and supported me when I thought my legs would give out._

_During the reception, we escaped to our secret hiding spot in the attic of his house. We curled up together under a musty blanket and held each other._

_"Please tell me I won't lose you too, Edward. Please. I couldn't stand it if I lost you too."_

_His solemn green eyes bored into mine. "Never. You will never lose me. You're my little beauty and I'm your white knight. I swore to protect you and I will." With that, I buried myself closer to him and fell asleep for the first time in days._

I wiped the few stray tears that leaked out. No matter his promise, we were both powerless to stop what would happen a few short months later.

**A/N: Is your heart aching yet? Leave me your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm spoiling you... keep the kleenex handy!**

EPOV

"Let's take a break for lunch and come back in an hour and half," stated Jasper. Everyone groaned in relief. We had been practicing for several hours for an upcoming show. It was the same show that Peter Graves was scheduled to come see us play. We were all feeling the pressure of the possibility that show held. It could be our big break.

We had sent demos to several labels, but never got replies. So the first album we put out was done by us and it was by some weird twist of fate and miracle that our local station played the single, Little Beauty. That was six months ago and shortly after that, Jasper contacted us asking to be our manager.

He was just like us, starting out in the music scene, and liked our sound. He also had a knack for getting us gigs. He always seemed to know someone who knew someone and capitalized on it. For the last four months we have been playing three to five gigs a week. We had a nice local following, but we wanted more.

Garrett, our drummer, came outside with me where I lit a smoke and took a deep drag. I closed my eyes as the nicotine coursed through my body. It brought with it minute relief.

"We sounded good, don't you think?" He took a drag from his cigarette as he waited for my answer.

"Yeah, we did. Although, I'd like to work the new stuff after lunch. Maybe we can polish a few songs to play them at the show. Give Peter something to really think about as he watches us."

Garrett nodded his head. With one last drag, he snuffed out his smoke. "Want some pizza for lunch?"

I shook my head. "No, think I'm going to write for a bit. Got stuff floating in my head."

He smiled and walked off. As I crushed my smoke and walked back into the room, Alice, our bassist, walked out arm and arm with Jasper. "We are headed to pick up burritos, want to join us?"

I smiled at them both and shook my head. "No thanks, going to write." They smiled at me and continued on their way.

They had only been a couple for the last few weeks, after tiptoeing around each other for months. Garrett and I were fine with it as long as it didn't affect the band. It was easy to see that they cared about each other.

As I started to strum my guitar, my eyes caught the ink on my wrist, the one I usually covered up. It wasn't that I was ashamed of the ink, it was just very personal to me. It was my first and it meant more to me than any other I had done.

With my thumb I traced the stylized letters **IMS**. Seeing how happy Jazz and Alice were made me long for my own happiness. Problem was, I didn't know where she was.

**A/N: *sniff* How are you doing? Leave me some love?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the start of the last 3 chapters for today. Tomorrow, I'll be back with 10 more... hang on tight.. it's gonna get bumpy!**

BPOV

_"I'm sorry Bella, there is no other choice," my mother's voice cracked as she told me that we had to move._

_I sat there, staring at her with an open mouth and a wounded heart. How dare she make this choice without me. It wasn't fair. She tried to clasp my hands between hers, but I snatched them away before she could touch me._

_I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling. She didn't deserve to see me cry._

_"I can't keep up on the mortgage, there are very little job prospects. But in Florida we can live with Nana for a while. Just till I can find a job and get us back on our feet." She tried to explain why we would be moving in a few short weeks, but I could care less. All I heard was that she was taking me away from Edward._

_"I'm doing this for us both, baby." She pled with me. _

_I shook my head. "No! No, this isn't what I want. I don't want to go and you can't make me! I hate you!"_

_With that I ran out the house and over to Edward's. I barely registered Esme's concerned look._

_"Bella?"_

_"I need Edward," I shouted behind me as I ran up the stairs. I heard him playing the piano so I turned toward the music room down the hall._

_I burst through, the door banging loudly on the wall. Edward spun around with an annoyed look on his face. But one look at my tear stained face and he raced over to me. His arms opened up to me and I collapsed into them. The tears I tried to hold back coursed down my cheeks as my body wracked with sobs._

_"Bella? What's wrong?" His eyes searched my body frantically, looking for injuries. How could I tell him that the wounds were inside? That inside my heart was lying broken and shattered and this time he wouldn't be able to fix it._

_So I didn't. We slid to the floor where he rocked me in his arms and held me as I cried and cried. Even when the tears stopped, the pain didn't._

"Bella. Bella!" I felt my body being shaken. "Wake up Bella."

I shot up from my slouched slumber and wiped at my eyes to find that my face was wet with tears. I wiped them away.

"Are you okay, hun?" I turned to see Kate's worried face. We were pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopped?" I asked, trying to divert her attention to my tears.

"You were crying in your sleep and I couldn't get you to wake up. I was worried." She rubbed my left arm and that was when I realized I was shivering.

"I'm okay. Really I am." I tried to force my voice to be cheerful.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kate shake her head. "I know you're not okay. You were saying 'Edward' over and over."

I closed my eyes in weariness, too tired to fake happiness.

"You're right, I'm not okay. I just don't know how to make the memories stop."

**A/N: GAH.. my heart is breaking... is yours? Let me know... off to get you 2 more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is #2...**

EPOV

When I finally dragged my tired ass to bed, I prayed for sleep. With as exhausted as I felt, it should have come the second my head hit the pillow. But while my body was weary, my mind was racing. Everything I saw, heard, and felt today reminded me of Bella.

It was like some floodgate to the past had been ripped open and I was swept away by a tidal wave of nostalgic feelings and memories. I was powerless to stop it and part of me wondered if I even wanted to stop it. This was all I had left of her, memories and the faded threads of a bracelet she gave me years ago.

I closed my eyes and I was adrift in one memory after another. Some were painful and threatened to rip my heart to shreds while others were happier and buoyed my sagging spirits. As they ran through my mind like a movie reel, I clung to one of the happier ones, trying to get lost in it and not the heartache of present.

_We both stared at the rollercoaster in front of us. It was said to be the tamer of the five in the park, but one look at Bella and I knew she was scared shitless._

_I bumped her shoulder. "Come on, it doesn't look that bad." Just then the familiar clank of the coaster striding up the hill sounded and we watched as it slowly made its way up the incline and then paused just for a brief second before it plummeted down the other side._

_Beside me, Bella gulped. "I don't know, Edward. It looks so scary," she whispered, her eyes wide with fright._

_Just then, the loud annoying laughter of Jane broke through. "Are you scared of this one, Bella? It's like for little kids." She turned toward me. "You should come with us Edward to ride Viper. If Bella can't handle this one, there is no way she can handle that one. Leave the scaredy cat here."_

_The sneer on her face was unattractive. I never liked Jane or the posse of followers she had. They all reminded me of sheep._

_"Fuck off, Jane. We were just heading to get in line." With that, she stormed off toward the line for the High Roller and I ran to catch up with her. When I did, I pulled her to face me._

_"We don't have to ride it if you don't want to. Forget what Jane said. She's just being a bitch."_

_"I'm riding it with or without you." With that she stormed off, but I caught up to her quickly._

_We said nothing as we waited the few minutes to get on. Once we did, Bella turned paler and paler and a slight tremor shook her body. I hoped she wouldn't hurl as that would suck and only give Jane more ammunition against Bella. With each movement of the coaster, I watched Bella and when we finally fell over the top, she let out a blood-curdling scream that quickly turned into screams of delight._

_After that, we spent the whole afternoon going from coaster to coaster._

That summer we talked our parents into getting us season passes to Valleyfair and we went almost every weekend. It was the first time I realized that I loved Bella as more than a friend. It was the first time I saw her as a blossoming woman and I worried if she would ever feel the same way about me.

**A/N: The place Edward is talking about, Valleyfair, really does exist.. and I live like 5 min from it! Google... the coast that is talked about here is called The High Roller.. and its a rickety wooden coaster.. I love that thing! Share your thoughts... please...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last one for the night... thank you all for reading! You rock my world...**

BPOV

"Talk to me, Bella. Please," begged Kate as she slowly edged her way back into traffic.

I placed my head on the cool glass of the window. I had no clue where to start. I had told Kate a little about Edward our freshman year. She knew the surface details. But I never told her what was in my heart.

"Is this the same Edward who was your friend when you used to live in Minnesota, when you were younger?" Her tone was soft and patient.

I took several steadying and calming breaths. "Yeah, he's the same one. But he was so much more than just my friend. He was my best friend, he was the other half of me, and I loved him. No, that's not right. I still love him. I think I always will."

Silence greeted me and I snuck a look over at Kate who I could tell was mulling things over in her head.

"I don't understand," she finally said.

So I launched into our tale, how we grew up together, that our moms were best friends and for as long as I knew, my life always included Edward. "I never knew my life without him. We always had this special bond. We did everything together. We learned how to ride bikes together. When he finally got his training wheels off, I begged my dad to do the same for me. I spent an entire day on my bike trying to learn how to balance on two wheels. When I finally made it down the street without falling, it was Edward who hugged me first."

I shook my head at the memory. Back then he was all knobby kneed and skinny as a beanpole.

"Sounds cute," she commented and I could only nod.

"We got chicken pox together. When he heard I was sick he came over a rubbed himself all over me so I wouldn't be sick alone. We hung out all the time, even in school. We stood up for each other and protected each other."

Flashes of all the times he stood up to Jane and her bullies swam through my head.

"When my dad died, he was the only one I wanted to be around. He made the pain stop; he made everything better for just the time I was with him. I felt safe and comforted."

I furiously tried to blink back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"When my mom told me we were moving to Florida, I was devastated. I had just lost my father and now I was going to lose the best friend I had ever had. I was so angry with her. I barely talked to her. I spent as much time as I could with Edward wishing and hoping that things would go back to the way they were."

"Didn't you guys keep in touch?"

I frowned at her question. "Yes. But it was a constant reminder of what I was missing and it just prolonged the agony."

**A/N: Hmmmm things are getting interesting in their history! Please.. leave me some love... and good night.. and until tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WOW... I woke up and my inbox was flooded with reviews... I am just stunned! You guys are the BEST! So.. we last left our couple knee deep in memories and Bella spilled to Kate about Edward and hinted at how keeping in touch hurt. Let's see what Edward has to say...**

EPOV

"Edward, are you in here?" I looked up at the sound of Alice's voice. I blinked, as I realized it was morning.

"In here," I croaked. I rubbed my bleary eyes and when I opened them, they fell on the photo album I had been looking at last night.

"What's that?" asked Alice as she handed me a steaming cup of coffee. She leaned over my shoulder and flipped through a few of the pages.

"She's cute. Who is she?"

"Bella," I whispered.

I heard Alice's short intake of breath. When I first moved to Chicago, I met Alice in a music class. She had overheard me talking to someone about wanting to get a tattoo and she interjected that her brother had a shop.

We talked and she convinced me at least to talk to her brother. When I met Emmett, we clicked instantly and I felt it in my gut he was the one that I wanted to ink me. I had tried so many times to get inked, but everyone felt so wrong.

Alice stayed and watched as I got the **IMS **inked into my wrist. Between her and Emmett they managed to get out of me a little of my history with Bella. Over the years, I spilled bits and pieces to Alice about her. But she had never seen a picture of her until now.

A lone finger traced a young Bella at twelve. "She was a pretty kid. How come you have this out?"

"I've been thinking about her lately. I'm not sure why. I'm not sure if it's the single or what, but I can't shake loose the memories of her." I scrubbed my face furiously. "I thought I had found a way to deal with it all you know?

Alice snuggled up on the other chair close to me and curled up into a ball facing me. "Tell me about her."

I looked at her in shock. Why did she want to know about her? I wanted to force her back into the small part of my heart reserved for her.

"It's obvious you need to talk, so I want to hear about her. Tell me about her." Her face was so sincere and honest, I knew she really wanted to listen.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything you want to share." She took a sip of her coffee and looked at me expectantly.

The words tumbled from my lips before I could even organize them. "She was more than my best friend. I was in love. When I knew for sure that I loved her, she was getting ready to move to Florida."

I sighed as I closed my eyes. "I wanted to tell her but I knew it would only hurt her more. So I watched her drive away and she never knew that I loved her. No, fuck that. I still love her."

"Didn't you guys keep in touch?" While her question was innocent, it caused guilt and shame to flood my body.

I looked down at the picture of her in my lap. "We promised that we would always stay in touch. But that was just one of the many promises I made and broke."

**A/N: Hmmmm the plot thickens... There will be 10 total chapters today.. so they will be spread out...**

**Some have ansked about the angst level in this story and there isn't any... its more about the pain of losing someone close to you and dealing with it... I promise.. NOTHING will be dragged out... Now.. leave me some love... please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I love you guys hard core! I can't keep up with the replies.. and I sorry for that... but if you ask a question.. I am gonna try hard to get to you... Little bits and pieces are coming together... ENJOY!**

BPOV

"What do you mean prolonged the agony?" Kate's voice was full of confusion and I didn't blame her.

I sighed as I thought about how to answer her. "It was hard seeing his words in letters or hearing his voice on the phone. It was a constant reminder of what I had left behind and longed to have back." I wiped away the few tears that had once again leaked out. "I would be miserable for days after I spoke to him. But when the phone would ring, my heart would soar."

_"Bella, phone for you," called my mom from upstairs._

_I raced down to my room where my mom had reluctantly installed a phone in my room. Breathlessly, I picked up the receiver._

_"I got it mom," I said. I waited until I heard the click telling me that she had hung up._

_"Hello?" I prayed it would be Edward. Mom usually tells me if it's him._

_"Hey, Bella!" My heart gave a little thump at hearing his voice._

_"Hey Edward. How's things up there?" I tried to keep the tears out of my voice. But hearing him always made me sad._

_"It's not too bad. We had a snow day. It snowed like ten inches last night. The drifts are huge!" I looked out my window at the sunny day and never had I longed to see snow like I did then. Edward went on about how Ben, Eric, and himself went sledding over at Lion's Park._

_My heart broke with each word he spoke, an acute longing for home made my entire body ache._

_I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I never heard him ask me about my day._

_"Bella! Are you even listening to me?" I could sense his hurt over the phone._

_"Sorry, Edward. I guess I zoned out. I never thought I would miss snow," I whisper. I hear his musical chuckle over the phone and I can't help but smile._

_"Well, we have enough here. Want me to send you some?" I laugh at the crazy idea and we spent the rest of the conversation talking about how I could keep a snowman frozen on Florida._

_When Esme reminds him it's time to say good-bye, I swallow the tears and make plans for when I can call him next. I remind him that I just sent a letter to him and I expect a fast reply._

_We finally hang up after we counted to three and did it together. With the phone back in its cradle, I wrap myself around my pillow and cry myself to sleep._

"We phoned twice a month for close to a year before they stopped coming. They were too painful for me and I think for him as well, he had finally moved on."

**A/N: So we get a small glimpse of why they may have stoppped talking... Would love to hear from ya... I read them all!**

**Also- make sure you check out the other stories:**

**CullensTwiMistress- Fixing Bella**

**Twiddler83- The Vines We Weave**

**EdwardBellalover1991- Fall In Love**

**Please do so.. they are great stories and all will post this weekend!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You may need the kleenex for this one as well... ENJOY**

EPOV

"What do you mean one of many promises you broke?" Alice's voice held no condemnation or shame, just an honest curiosity.

I flipped the book on my lap to a picture of us on the Wild Thing, it was our favorite ride at Valleyfair and we loved making weird faces for the camera. I smiled at how young and carefree we looked, so unaware of the heartache that was ahead.

"There were two things we promised we would do. The first was to find some way to stay connected and two …" I shook my head, the guilt I felt for breaking that promise was too overwhelming.

_'Edward! I got it. I have the best plan ever!" I laughed at Bella's enthusiasm. It had been too long since I heard her laughter and it was true laughter, not the fake shit she tried to pass off to me. I knew her too well for her to try and fake it with me._

_"What's that LB?" I heard her contented sigh on the other end of the line. I knew using our special nickname would make her smile._

_"Well, today in school they started talking to us about thinking about college and I got a brilliant idea right then and there. I can come back to Minnesota and we can go to college together. I mean it's not that far away and once I am done with high school I can get the frick outta here and back home." She took a deep breath after her word vomit._

_I laughed. "How long have you been waiting to tell me this?"_

_She giggled, "Since first period."_

_I had to be honest that the thought of her coming back home sounded great. We could make it a few more years. "I love the idea, Bella. It's not too long."_

_"Nope," she interjected. "We can make it as long as we keep writing and talking. Promise?"_

_Her voice was solemn and I knew that this was important to her._

_"Promise." I vowed._

_"You have to say it, Edward or its not gonna stick."_

_I took a deep breath. I thought it was stupid she still made us do this, but if it made her feel better, who was I to complain._

_"I, Edward 'White Knight' Cullen do solemnly swear that we will attend college together in Minnesota. Cross my heart and hope to die."_

_"I, Isabella 'Little Beauty' Swan do solemnly swear that we will attend college together in Minnesota. Cross my heart and hope to die."_

"The letters lasted a few more months after that. I'm not real sure why we stopped writing. But even when they did I still vowed I would attend school there." I closed my eyes too ashamed to look at Alice. "That was until Northwestern offered me a scholarship. I applied to the U of M, but they weren't offering me anything. I couldn't pass up the chance," I whispered.

I looked up into Alice wide blue eyes. "I know deep down in my gut that she held up her end of the bargain. I feel it in here." I pounded on my chest, where the constant ache never fully went away.

**A/N: Now we have a better idea of why he feels soo guilty... they promised to go to college together... and well.. he never held up his end..and he's right.. Bella does attend the U of M (University of Minnesota). Are things starting to make sense..come together? Please... leave me your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I think I'll be nice and give you two.. back to back... THANK YOU sooo much for all the reviews... I give you all huge hugs! *mwah***

BPOV

"Home sweet home," stated Kate as we pulled into the drive of a modest two-story house. The lawn still looked immaculate even though there was dry, brown patches and small mounds of mushy snow. Never had I ever been so excited to see a place after a road trip.

After the heaviness of the conversation on the last leg of our journey, I needed to decompress. But until then I had to play the nice and cordial guest with Kate's parents who were waiting anxiously for us in the doorway.

"Katie, you're here!" I watched as Kate hugged her mom and then her dad. Ben and Charlotte Millner were a typical Midwestern couple. Ben was tall and thin, brown hair but piercing hazel eyes, and cute wire rim glasses. Charlotte had dishwater blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Mom, dad, you remember my roommate, Bella. Bella, my parents, Ben and Charlotte." Kate made the introductions and I smiled at them while shaking their hands.

"Thank you both for letting me come stay with you guys. I appreciate it."

Charlotte waved her hand dismissively. "It's not a problem at all. I want you to make yourself right at home." She gave me a small hug as I passed by her.

Ben grabbed our bags. "Let's show you to where you can relax. Dinner will be ready in an hour." I followed behind Kate and her dad while Charlotte stated she was going to check on dinner.

"Here is your room," said Kate as she opened the door to a guest room. It was light and airy. The walls were painted a light yellow and the curtains were a gauzy white. It was a corner room so there were two walls of windows letting in the spring sun. There was a double bed that looked inviting with stacks of pillows and a thick comforter.

"My room is just across the hall. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." I could tell by Kate's voice that she knew I needed my space.

I gave her a gentle smile. "Thanks." When the door closed I passed on unpacking and crawled onto the bed.

Immediately I was cocooned in downy softness and my body relaxed for the first time since we left school. I closed my eyes and was bombarded with images of Edward. Too tired to fight them off, I let them overwhelm my senses. My last conscious thought was when I woke, I would place him back in the recesses of my heart and mind. But for now, I was going to spend just a little more time with him before I had to face a reality without him.

**A/N: We have reached Chicago... ohh what fun awaits Bella? Would love to hear your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Because I love you all.. here is #2... ENJOY!**

EPOV

Alice left shortly after I finished my sordid tale. I was grateful for the solitude. I needed to find some way to push all those feelings and memories back into the box I locked them in. This week was too important and I didn't have the mental fortitude to prepare for the gig and deal with resurrected memories of Bella.

It wasn't that I didn't want to think about her, I did. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of her in some small way. But it was usually a fleeting thought and it was easy to brush them aside. But the last few days I felt as if I was drowning in the memories. They pulled me in and it was so hard to break free from them. But if I was honest, part of me didn't want to break free. As painful as they were, it was the way I got to spend any time with Bella, even if she was just a memory.

As the day wore on, I decided I needed to shower to clear my foggy brain and wash away the guilt that clung to me like second skin. The water rushed over my body, cleansing my skin, but barely touching the blemish that was on my heart and soul. I wanted to get angry that she had taken control of my heart once more, but I knew that I never relinquished that hold she had on me. No matter how much time and distance separated us, I knew she would always own at least a small part of me.

As I dried my hair, I walked into my closet looking for a shirt when a black box caught my eye. I knew I shouldn't touch it, much less open it up. But all the reminiscing left me feeling weak and vulnerable. Without even thinking about it, I reached up and plucked it from the shelf.

I threw the towel in the corner of the room as I sat down on my bed, eyes transfixed on the box. I knew what was enclosed in there. I also knew I hadn't looked inside for years. Not since my first day of college. Although, that day, I looked to punish myself, to feel guilty about breaking my last promise to her. I didn't know why I had the compulsion to look now.

I smoothed my hand over the glossy black finish, feeling the coolness of the wood. I closed my eyes and prayed for the strength to put the box back and walk away. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes and I squeezed them tightly. The small flicker of pain that ached in my chest flared and spread through my body.

With a strained cry, I flung off the lid and opened my eyes. Letters upon letters greeted me along with other mementos. My fingers trailed over the paper, the movie stubs, and old photos. Flashes of past memories played behind my eyes.

I picked up a random letter and read the heartfelt words from Bella. It was one of the earlier ones from shortly after she arrived in Florida. It was full of anger, pain, and fear. My heart ached all over for her and how alone and isolated she must have felt. It took her forever to make friends. I always wondered if she ever let someone get as close to her as we once were.

I looked at all the pictures we took and bought at Valleyfair, birthday parties, and a few where we were just messing with a camera. I laughed at how carefree and innocent we both looked. Charlie's death started an avalanche of change that we were helpless to stop.

Once again I felt as if there was an avalanche coming and I had no defense against it. So I let it sweep me away and I got lost in the memories once more.

**A/N: Both sound sooo defeated... don't worry... things will move quickly... you trust me.. right? Please leave a review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ohh.. you ladies are harsh.. I got a few not soo happy with Edward right now... let me all remind ya.. that when he made his choice for schools.. they hadn't talked in YEARS... soo.. go easy on him.. you'll soon learn.. he's not the only one who had to make a hard choice... **

BPOV

I was grateful that Kate and her family let me rest instead of waking me up. I needed the down time and the opportunity to gather my wits about me once more. So when I woke, it was to a new day and new resolution to keep the past in the past. My last chance for my happy ever after was the first day of college. When I couldn't find him, and realized he wasn't coming; I accepted it and moved on.

There was no point in dredging up those old memories and the pain that was attached to it. I had found a way within myself to come to grips and I was doing it once more.

On our first day back, we spent time with her mom baking. It was a tradition that Kate and Charlotte had done for several years and I was honored that they included me. The kitchen was filled with laughter, the smells of sugar, and resulted in several dozen cookies and bars.

In fact, when Ben came home from work, it was to a sight of three women giggling over glasses of wine with flour smudges on our cheeks.

"Looks like all the fun was had without me," he pouted. Charlotte and Kate kissed him hello while he snuck a few cookies.

"You get to have fun sampling each of them, dad." He winked as he stole yet another cookie.

"Ben, save some for later," admonished Charlotte.

"Well, can I steal another if I tell you we are going to a Hawks game tonight?" He waved four tickets in the air and Kate shrieked.

It was a source of playful contention between us with her being a Hawk fan and me a Wild fan.

"It's against the Wings, so can you be an honorary Hawk fan tonight?" asked Kate with a gleam in her eyes.

I pretended to give it serious consideration. "Hmm, only because it's the lesser of two evils." I gave her a wink.

"Sweet! Let's get you outfitted." She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "I never said I would _wear _anything Hawk related. That might be taking it too far."

"Ohh, please," she stated as she dragged me by my hand up to her room.

**A/N: *giggles* For those of you who know me.. may have spotted 2 things... 1) I mentioned hockey (and my WILD)- which should be no surprise... 2) I made Kate and her family Hawk fans.. which.. for those of you following Hockeyward... well... you know why! Please.. let me hear your thoughts...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hmm.. you all truly blow me out of the water! Because I love you all... here is 2 in a row! ENJOY!**

EPOV

The next few days were an exhausting whirlwind of manic songwriting and practice for the gig later in the week. I had been in this place before. Shortly after college, my guilt ate away at me and I poured my emotions into songs. That was where "Little Beauty" came from. It was a song about a guy longing for the innocence of first love.

This time my songs were filled with pain, regret, and longing. They were dark and deep. It was cathartic for me to purge those feelings. I would come out the other side of a marathon writing session feeling cleansed and like I reached some type of atonement.

Practice was where I let go of all that was bothering me. I got lost in the music, let it sweep me away.

"You guys are really clicking together. It's going to blow Peter's mind," stated Jasper after we finished rehearsing one afternoon. "In fact, I am so confident that this show is going to be huge, I took the liberty of scheduling you guys a few local radio interviews. Plus Crush is giving you guys an extra show. The first one sold out and they have gotten lots of requests for another show."

We all stared at Jasper as if he had two heads. We had never had a show sell out days before a gig.

The silence must have gone on too long for Jasper's liking, because he broke through the shock we were all in. "So, are you guys in?"

At once we unfroze from the shock and went to pure excitement and boisterous screams. Alice hugged the crap out of all us, while Garrett high fived me so many times my hand was getting sore. We agreed to the radio interviews, which were all taking place tomorrow and got back to working.

The next day after the interviews aired, Jasper got a call from Crush saying the second show was already sold out.

**A/N: It looks like things are looking up for the band... could it be that things are looking up for Edward? Would love to hear your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is #2 and I think you will like this one! *winks***

BPOV

"Don't look now, Bella, but I think that is my ex standing over there," whispered Kate as we stood outside the café waiting for a table. We had spent the day shopping and we were now trying to eat before we collapsed from hunger.

"Which ex? You have so many of them, I need you to be more specific." I gave her a wink to let her know I was joking.

"Funny, Bella. Garrett Webster," she whispered in hushed tones.

My eyes widened. "You mean _the _Garrett. The love of your life, the one that got away, and the one you still pine for?" I was being a bit dramatic, but I knew that he was one of her greatest regrets.

"Oh my god, he's walking this way!" She stared at the restaurant beeper device like she could will it to suddenly beep.

I watched as Garrett walked down the street toward us. He was tall, long blonde hair he tied back, and striking hazel eyes. I could see why Kate was attracted to him, he was ruggedly handsome. Beside me, Kate was shooting furtive glances at him. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was hoping he would stop and talk to her.

So, being the little mischief maker I was, I pushed Kate just as he was near us, causing her head to snap up and make direct eye contact with Garrett.

"Kate? Is that you?" asked Garrett.

Kate glares at me before she plastered a smile on her face. "Garrett. So nice to see you."

They hugged, awkwardly. But it didn't escape my notice that the both trailed their hands down the others arms. There was some sure fire chemistry between them.

They chatted for a minute, oblivious to me standing there watching them. I nudged Kate when the beeper in her hand went off.

"Ohh, Bella. I am so sorry. I lack manners. Garrett Webster this is Bella my college roommate. Bella, Garrett."

We shook hands. Wanting to add to Kate's torment I gave Garrett my most charming smile. "Would you care to join us for lunch, Garrett?" Kate dug her elbow into my side, but I ignored her.

Garrett turned toward Kate, regret in his eyes. "I would love to, but I'm going to have to decline. But, my band is playing at Crush tonight, do you want to come? I can put you down as my special guests, reserved table and everything."

Before Kate could even speak, I jumped in. "We would love to. Why don't you text Kate the details and we will see you there."

"Great," he replied as he handed me his phone. I quickly programmed Kate's number and handed it back to him.

"See you tonight," I told him as I dragged a gapping Kate into the restaurant.

Inside, she recovered her faculties enough to shoot me a deadly glare. "You are so going to pay for that."

I waved her off. "Oh, please. You two were practically eye-fucking each other. You'll thank me."

**A/N: Did ya catch that? Are we getting excited? Please... leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have some very anxious readers... very giddy too... I think you'll like this one as well... ENJOY!**

EPOV

I was back stage, trying to calm the butterflies that were in my stomach, when Garrett came strolling in whistling and smirking.

"Did you get lucky?" quipped Alice who was working on her make-up. She watched him as he strolled into the backstage room and sat down with a satisfied smirk.

"Nope, but maybe after the show I'll get lucky." He waggled his brows.

Alice threw a crumpled up Kleenex at him which he batted away.

"So, would you like to share with the rest of the class why you're so chipper?" I stopped strumming and gave him my full attention. "Because, if this happy attitude isn't about just getting laid, it has to be about a girl." I raised my brow at him expectantly.

"I ran into Kate earlier."

"Shut up," exclaimed Alice who had abandoned her make-up and turned to face Garrett.

Kate was Garrett's Bella. The one that got away. But in his case, it was due to stupidity. They had some huge fight last summer, they broke up, and now he bemoans the fact that he lost her. He couldn't even tell you what the fight was about. So instead of making up, they clung to their stubbornness and refused to talk things over. When she left to go back to school, he was a wreck.

Garrett nodded. "Yeah. I ran into her and her college roommate this afternoon. Oh fuck did she look beautiful. I invited her and the roommate; I think her name was, Belinda, to come tonight. I put them on the VIP list."

"You hoping to make-up and maybe make out later?"

He looked at me. "Definitely."

I could see how excited he was about the prospect of making things right between them. I knew if I could do that with Bella, nothing would stop me from apologizing and making things right.

**A/N: *groans* Nooo Garrett... Bella... say it after me B-E-L-L-A! Soo.. what are we all thinking now?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I love to see all my readers soo happy! This is the last one for tonight.. and well... I think you will be excited! ENJOY!**

BPOV

The line outside of Crush was long, but according to the text Garrett had sent, all we needed to do was give our names to the bouncer at the door. Kate was a nervous wreck. It had taken her two hours and over ten outfit changes before she was satisfied. Although she wouldn't admit it to me, I knew she was looking forward to later on and talking to him. I only hoped they would really take time and work through their issues.

I followed Kate as we approached the bouncer. "Kate Millner and guest," she told him. He scanned the list and when he found them, he spoke into the walkie on his shoulder.

"I've got two VIP's to take to a reserved table." Some garbled acknowledgement was given and he opened the door for us.

"Tanya will show you to your seats. Enjoy the show ladies." He gave us a wink as we walked into the darkened club.

Tanya was waiting for us and showed us to a table that was front and center of the balcony level. We had a great view of the stage. Earlier when I had asked her about the band, she couldn't tell me much. She knew there were two others, but couldn't remember the names. She knew the band was called Breaking Midnight.

We ordered drinks and some appetizers and I spent the time people watching. I had a sense of nervous anticipation. I wasn't sure why, maybe it had to do with Kate and Garrett.

We were munching on nachos and quesadillas when the lights went dark and the stage was back light with green and blue lights.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Crush is proud to welcome the pride of Chicago, Breaking Midnight!"

The crowd went nuts and music filled the air. The once vacant stage was now filled with Garrett at drums and two others with guitars. A smooth, soulful voice filled the club and it sent goose bumps down my arms. But all that was nothing when the spot light finally honed in on the singer.

My body froze and I stared in open-mouthed shock. It just couldn't be him. But I would recognize that shade of hair anywhere and those eyes were ones I always saw in my dreams. Still, even with all the evidence proving it was him, I refused to believe until he introduced one song.

"This next song, I'm sure you are all familiar with, but, it's a special one to me. It was written for a very special girl. It's called Little Beauty." The crowd went wild, but I stood stunned and speechless.

That was until I heard him sing and all I did was gasp, "Edward."

**A/N: *smirks* Good night and I'll see you tomorrow... ohhh... don't forget to leave me your words... I love reading them! *winks***


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: GOOD MORNING! How awesome was it to wake up to all the reviews.. you simply amaze me. And honestly, I didn't plan for it to end there for the day... I swear... it just.. happened... Anywho.. we are back to Edward... ENJOY!**

EPOV

The crowd was electric. They were dancing, singing along, and showing their love for us. It was a heady and powerful rush. I felt as if I was flying high and nothing in the world could ground me. When we finally got to the slower parts of the set, I watched as the stage hand brought out the three stools. We were going to do "Little Beauty" and tonight it was going to be acoustic.

Garrett had the tambourine and Alice was wielding her acoustic bass guitar. She always looked so tiny when she played that thing. I took my own acoustic guitar from the stage hand while handing off my electric one.

After I adjusted the mike, I addressed the crowd, "This next song, I'm sure you are all familiar with, but, it's a special one to me. It was written for a very special girl. It's called Little Beauty."

I took a few centering breaths while Garrett counted us in. Then I just let all the longing and need I had for Bella flow through me. I closed my eyes and pictured the young innocent girl I knew and told our story. When I got to the chorus, I couldn't stop the crack of emotion in my voice.

_Ohh, my little beauty,_

_Surround me in your innocence._

_My darling little beauty,_

_Let me slay your dragons._

_Stay with me little beauty_

_Let me be your safe refuge._

I was swept away by the music, the song, and the memories. So when the last note sounded, the high I was on crapped out on me and I was brought down to earth. When the lights dimmed to allow us to change up the stage once more, I took time to wipe the few tears that swam in my eyes.

**A/N: The song is fake, I made it and the lyrics in this chapter up... Remember we have 10 chapters to get thru today... hang on people... its going to be a RIDE! Would love to hear your thoughts!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Many of you were excited about the previous chapter.. I think this one will have you bitting your nails... ENJOY!**

BPOV

"I can't do this Kate, I think I'm gonna puke." I plastered my body against the wall of the dark hallway we were in. We were headed backstage, by Garrett's invitation, but I couldn't go back there. Edward was there and I had no idea what to expect. I wasn't ready to face him.

Kate grasped my hand. "You can and you will do this. You've wanted to see him for eight years Bella. He is right down the hall. How can you not do it?"

I knew what she was saying made sense, but to my heart, it was all too much too soon. Without warning I spun out of her grasp, bolted down the hall, and out to the nearest exit. The cool air washed over me and I felt as if I could finally breathe. I slumped against the rough brick exterior of the club and gulped huge lungful's of air.

"You okay," asked a silhouetted female.

I screamed in surprised and clutched my pounding chest. "You fucking scared me."

"Sorry," she said as she walked closer and into the light that was overhead. When she stepped into the light, I realized she was the bass player in the band. "I'm Alice and I'm really sorry for frightening you."

I wanted to run, but she was being so nice to me, I just could be rude to her. "I'm-"

"Bella," she finished for me. "Or maybe I should say, Edward's Bella."

I gasped, too shocked to move or speak. She appraised me as I tried to make my mouth work.

"How? Why? I don't …" was all I managed to spit out.

"You are all he's been talking about for well, as long as I've known him. But lately, even more so." Hearing her say that started me crying. "You weren't going to leave without talking to him, were you?"

There was no censure in her words, but there was a hint of protectiveness. I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm still so shocked and confused and fuck, I want to. But I'm so fucking scared."

"Let me help." Without another word spoken, she grabbed my wrist in a tight vice grip and ushered me back in the club, down the hallway I bolted down and into a small little storage room. "Stay," she ordered before she closed the door.

I stood stock still in the dimly lit room. My heart pounded so furiously that I worried it would beat right out of my chest, my breathing turned to pants, and my mind conjured a million and one horrible scenarios. But all of that ceased to matter the second I heard the doorknob jiggle.

**A/N: Ohhh Alice... she's got the right idea.. I'll let this one stew for a bit... I gave you my words... now.. let me have yours!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: You guys simply overwhelm me... I just don't have the words... *sniff* If you clapped your hands at the last chapter.. this one.. well it shall make you jump and scream.. I got ear plugs in! ENJOY!**

EPOV

"You were so great tonight, Edward," simpered the redhead with way too much make-up who was standing next to me.

I gave her a half smile and she touched my arm.

"We've, like, gone to all your concerts in Chicago. We, like, follow the band, like, everywhere," stated her Goth looking friend.

"Thanks, we appreciate the support." I glanced around the room to see if there was any way I could extricate myself from those two ladies. They were part of a meet and greet one of the local radio stations sponsored. I had been spending the last forty-five minutes talking to all the winners. I didn't mind meeting fans. It was just those girls that tried to get into my pants that irked me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Alice. I sighed in visible relief. She looked around me to the girls I was talking to. "Excuse me ladies, I need Edward for a bit." She didn't even allow me to say good-bye, so I gave them a small wave and followed after Alice.

"Where are you going? You're walking like your pants are on fire." She turned to smirk at me.

"I have a surprise for you and I want to get you there before it has a chance to leave." Her words made no sense, but she never slowed down. That was until she got to a storage room. She placed her fingers on my lips and motioned for me to bend down.

"Trust me, you want what's in there," she whispered with a wink. With that she walked away and I was left facing the door. Since I was always a curious person, I grasped the door and opened it up.

I heard a small gasp and when my eyes adjusted to the dimness, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Bella?" My eyes drank her in. She still had the same luscious brown eyes, her body held far more curves, and her face lost the chubbiness of youth. Before me was Bella fully grown and the reality was far better than my dreams.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming. That you're really here," I begged. I watched her, fearful that she would vanish. I wasn't going to let that happen, not again, not ever.

"It's me, Edward," she replied shakily. Hearing my name coming from her lips was just too much. I closed the distance between us and wrapped her up in my arms. Even though she had changed so much in the last eight years, she still fit perfectly in my arms.

But it was when she finally wrapped her arms around me that I felt whole once more.

**A/N: *sigh* Is that how you imagined their reunion to be? Now.. I want to hear your reaction... Please...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the gap in posting.. I was cleaning and then had to run out to do a few errands... soo.. to make up for it.. you'll get 2 in a row.. shall we continue with the reunion!? ENJOY!**

BPOV

We clung to each other, tightly. His hands pressed me closer, as if his body needed to be convinced I was real. With my face pressed into his chest, I breathed in the pure scent of this older, more mature Edward. I could detect the faint hint of sweat, spice, and earthiness that calmed me instantly.

We rocked from side to side as one of his hands stroked my head. I heard him murmuring gently to me and that was when I realized I was sobbing and gripping onto his shirt, pleading for him to be real.

"I'm here, Bella. I swear that I'm never gonna let you go again." It was strange and somewhat comforting to feel how perfect we still fit together, almost as if we were always meant for each other. Almost too soon and with a whole lot of hesitancy, we pulled away just to look at each other. I could still see the Edward I knew at thirteen. His face had sharpened and gotten more defined. Gone was the lanky boy and before me was pure man.

He cupped my face, tenderly as his eyes raked over my face. "I can't believe that you are here. It's like too good to be true," he whispered.

I opened my mouth several times, but I had no clue what to say. So I touched his stubble laden cheek, scratching lightly, familiarizing myself with the new texture.

"I don't even know where to start. There is some much going on in my head." His words were warm and soothing against my temple. "But please tell me that tonight you're all mine. I need to know that for tonight, it's just us."

I nodded. "I'd like that. There is so much I want to say, to know, and understand. I just don't know where to start either."

"How long are you in Chicago?" he asked.

I swallowed to buy me some time. "Three more days," I whispered.

We both sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be nearly enough time.

**A/N: Aww.. doesn't it just make ya happy? Please leave me some love! #2 coming soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So who else is singing "Reunited"? Here is post #2 and Bella shares a painful truth... ENJOY...**

EPOV

I could admit I was being selfish with Bella. I had so little time with her and I needed to make it count. So I felt no shame in telling her we were leaving and weren't going to say good-bye to our friends. We both texted them before we left the storage room. I even checked to make sure it was clear before we snuck outside and hailed a cab.

Once inside the cab, I pulled Bella closer. I saw no need for us to be separated by even millimeters. I felt as if I couldn't get close enough to her.

"Talk to me. Tell me everything," I whispered. I had a fierce desire to become familiar with her once more. It saddened more than I ever thought possible that I missed out on so much of her life.

She chuckled into my chest. "That's a tall order. But I can give ya the cliff notes version and we can fill in the details as we go. How about that?"

I didn't care how it went; I just wanted to know everything. I nodded and squeezed her tighter as she started to talk.

"Renee still lives in Florida. She likes it there. I'm a business management junior at the U of M." She looked up at me and I saw sadness, fear, and a hint of betrayal.

"I'm so sorry I let you down. So fucking sorry. I hated myself. Hell, I still do for breaking that promise to you."

She shook her head, the subtle scent of vanilla and honey wafted in the small cab. "It's okay. Long ago I had resigned myself to the idea it wasn't going to happen. I mean, I held a smaller glimmer of hope you'd be there, but-"

I cut her off. "I had already broken one promise. I hated that Northwestern offered me something that I couldn't pass up. It tore me up inside, Bella." I closed my eyes as memories threatened to overwhelm me.

I hated that she seemed so quick to forgive me. I didn't deserve it. I wanted her to yell and scream at me. I wanted her to make me atone for my sins.

"Edward, look at me." Her cool hand at my face made me look at her. When I did, I saw such understanding and forgiveness that I wanted to puke. She smoothed my furrowed brow with her finger. "I understand and I forgive you." I shook my head. No, I had done nothing to earn it, it wasn't fair.

She placed her hands on my face. "Yes, Edward, I do. I broke promises as well. It was me that stopped answering your letters." Her whispered confession and pain filled eyes made my heart ache. There should have never been a reason for her to experience such pain.

"I had to," she continued, "I was so depressed. Renee was going crazy. I could see how upset it made her to see one of your letters in the mail. She knew that for a short while, I would be fine, happy even. But as soon as my reply was in the mail, I closed off."

Tears fell from her eyes and I couldn't wipe them away fast enough, so instead, I crushed her back to my chest.

"When she forced me to see a therapist, they determined that for the time being, I needed to stop replying. We had an epic fight. It was horrible. I still replied to you behind her back while I tried to act normal. I tried so hard, but nothing I did convinced her I was getting better. So I stopped hoping that I would get better."

With her confession done, she erupted into full body sobs. All I could do was hold her and forgive her with everything I possessed.

**A/N: So know we now know it was Bella who stopped replying to Edward's letter... they both had a hand in the demise of their long distance relationsip. So... thoughts... let me here them!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Ahhh I love all your happiness and excitment... makes me smile! **

BPOV

I felt lighter and freer, being able to purge that secret from my system. The unconditional support and forgiveness he bestowed upon me as he held me reminded me of the younger Edward. As long as I was in his arms, I just knew everything was going to be just fine.

All too soon, we arrived at Edward's condo and wordlessly exited the cab. The strain of the last few hours was finally taking its toll on me, and I wobbled as I walked. Edward, always the caretaker, wrapped me tighter and supported my weight as we walked into the building and into the elevator.

My awareness outside of the intimate little bubble we existed in was gone. I could only see, feel, and smell Edward. He ushered me down the hallway and opened the door with one hand. I wanted to take in the surroundings, to get clues about this new Edward. But the sudden knowledge that we were all alone broke through and I turned shy and unsure.

I didn't fully understand this new Edward, nor could I anticipate where this was all headed. It was unfamiliar territory with someone I used to know like the back of my hand. I was used to predicting what he would do before he did it. But when he placed his hands on my face, and I looked into his eyes, it didn't matter.

"We both made choices, and we've had to live with them. But, that doesn't matter anymore." There was a fire in his eyes that warmed my soul and stirred something deep and primal. "We're here, right now. What's important now are the choices we make from this moment forward. And I don't know about you, but I don't plan on making any without you."

Just like that, he made me feel calmer, more comfortable. It was in that moment that I realized no matter how much time had passed, he was Edward. He's my Edward, my best friend, and the other half of my soul.

"I feel the same way," I vowed.

**A/N: Anyone else got the warm fuzzies? Please.. your words are welcome!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: You are all feeling the warm fuzzies.. so why dont I keep them coming! ENJOY!**

EPOV

We ended up snuggling in my bed. Something that I had a hard time believing was actually happening. But the sight of her in one of my ratty t-shirts and feeling her warm, supple body tangled with mine, proved how real it was.

Our hands were joined as we looked at the ink on our wrists. The idea that we both had the other's initials, blew us both away. It only solidified in my mind that we were inexplicitly bound to each other. Ideas and thoughts flooded my mind and I strove to take my time, to not rush into anything. I wanted to savor this reunion.

The feel of her fingers tracing the _Poco Belleza_ brought my focus to her. "Did you get that because of the song?"

"No," I replied. "I wrote the song as a freshman. But when we were recording it as a single, I got the urge to make it belong to me, and only me. So, before it was released, I had it inked. I went with Italian to honor you and to separate it from the song. Those words meant more than any song could convey."

I watched as she softly kissed my wrists, causing my entire body to come alive. I had already traced the words forever marked on her body. I felt as if she was carrying my mark, like I claimed her as mine.

"Tell me about the swan." My toes rubbed her calf where a white swan was in midflight.

"It was after our twentieth birthday. I missed you so much, but I knew you would hate it if you saw me sad. I read an article and it mentioned how we need to keep moving, keep the journey going forward. I got the mental image of a bird in flight and how it may not always fly linear, but it keeps moving. So the next day I got it. It helps to remind me to keep on moving."

There was such wisdom and grace to her words. She amazed me with her strength and courage. I couldn't help but stare at her. The sweet, loving, and kind child I knew grew into an amazing woman with compassion, love, and passion. When she lifted her face to look back, I could no longer hold myself back.

Ever so slowly I inched forward, making my intent clear. Her warm eyes widened in need and desire and I groaned as she wet her lips. The first contact of lip on lip, a shiver rolled down my body. I wanted to be gentle, to brush against hers softly, but Bella had other plans. With a muffled whimper, she crushed our lips together. Desire, want, and lust exploded out of us, creating a frenzy of lips, tongue and teeth.

Her taste coated my lips and tongue as I explored and plundered her mouth. Her hands wound in my hair and when she pulled, my body tightened and hardened.

I pulled away to breathe and rolled her beneath me. Her lips were swollen and her face flushed. She looked downright beautiful and I vowed to do all I could to keep her by my side.

**A/N: Here is a little trivia to go with the story- what never made it into this scene was the rest of their conversation about their tattoos. Edward has in addition to those on his writst- a Cullen crest and musicl motiff. Bella besides her wrists and swan has a koi fish to represent Charlie... So.. let me hear your words... please?**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: We are winding down... I'll post the last 2 chapters and then the epilogue will be posted later... ummm.. I need to issue a panty warning. ENJOY!**

BPOV

That one kiss started a thirst that neither one of us wanted to quench. Clothes were hastily shed, skin was examined and explored, I traced the sharp contours of his chest and abs. I tasted the saltiness of his skin as I kissed his neck and shoulders.

I watched as his lips created a fiery trail from my face, down my neck, and then to capture a hardened nipple. My body screamed for his touch and it was answered as his fingers plucked at the other nipple. I could only hold him closer, wanting him to infuse my body with his scent, his warmth.

When he continued downward and I felt that first flick of his tongue on my slit, all coherent thought escaped me. I was nothing but nerves and desire. I pulled on his hair, guiding him to where I needed him to be. Without hesitation, he went where I led him. He tasted, licked, and sucked the juices right out of me. He held me prisoner on the cliff and I begged him to let me fly.

When he finally flicked my clit in rapid succession, I held onto his hair for dear life. Lights and prisms of colors flashed behind my eyes as my body splintered into a million pieces. My body shook and shuddered from the force of my orgasm and his expert ministrations kept the waves coming one after the other.

When the last shiver rippled from my body, he pulled away with his all too familiar smirk. It made the competitive girl in me rise to the challenge. In a move I never tried before, I flipped him over my wet and still quivering core centered on his hardened length, I began to grind.

His low moan was like a drug to me. I was intoxicated with the knowledge that I could cause such a reaction out of him. With deliberate slowness, I firmly grasped his cock and pumped it slowly. His eyes rolled back and I couldn't contain my own smirk.

I hovered over it, and sunk down inch by inch. His eyes snapped to me and then to where we were fully joined.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered. I slowly moved over him, rocking and grinding. Then I inched him slowly out only to slam back down. I moved faster, harder, and deeper. His hands found purchase on my hips and together we found a rhythm all our own. We locked eyes, letting the depth of our desire shine through.

When I could no longer hold back the orgasm threatening to consume me, Edward gave one last deep thrust upward and I let go. I clenched down and gripped him tight as he spilled into me. His hands dug into my hips as he rode out his own orgasm.

I collapsed onto his chest and he automatically wrapped his arms around me. I gazed into his eyes and what I saw made me feel like I had finally come home.

"I love you," we whispered together.

**A/N: I wanted their first time to be tender.. I hope I succeeded in doing that... Please.. share your thoughts.. I love hearing from you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Enjoy the last chapter before the epilogue...**

EPOV

We spent the next three days together. We ignored the outside world; we cocooned ourselves inside my condo and left the real world behind. We caught up on our lives. We shed the guilt, the shame, and the sadness that made up the last eight years.

Bit by bit and piece by piece, we filled in the missing parts of the puzzle. We became reacquainted with those parts of each other that we knew forward and backward. We learned all the new things that made up the older versions of who we are. It amazed me how quickly we could assimilate both sides; the old and the new, to make a new whole.

We affirmed our love for each other. We expressed how we never truly let the embers die, they just smoldered. So we fed the flame, watched as our new love engulfed us. Never had it felt so great to burn.

As the days passed, I could sense Bella's hesitation, her fear of what awaited us at the end. But if I had my way, there wasn't going to be an end. Just a new beginning. A small part of my conscious whispered that what I was about to do was selfish, and I knew it was. But I ceased to care. I had spent too many years away from her, I wasn't about to let something like selfishness stop me.

So one afternoon as we were lying together, sweaty, sated, and blissed out, I flipped her so she was beneath me. She smiled up at me and for a moment, I got lost in it. I gave myself a mental shake. I twined our hands and held them above her.

"Why do I feel as if I am being held prisoner? Not as if I mind." She gave me a sassy smile and winked.

"Hmm, keep you as my prisoner. I like that. A lot!" She giggled and I had to ignore how her body moved with her laughter. "But since I have your attention. I do want to ask you something."

She quieted down. I was sure she sensed my serious tone. "I want you to stay with me. More than that, I want you to come with me and the band on tour."

The one time the real world intruded was when the band met with Peter Graves. He wanted to sign us to Midnight Sun and was willing to add us to their Emerging Bands Summer Tour. It paired established groups with new artists. I wanted Bella to be with me.

I explained it all to Bella.

"I know you don't have much of school left, but fuck Bella, I would never forgive myself if I didn't ask you to stay. I know it's selfish, but it's the truth. I want you, always, forever."

"Yes," was her simple reply.

**A/N: Anyone need a kleenex? Please.. share your thoughts..they are like magic to me! See you for the epi in like an hour or so!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: And so the journey comes to an end. I want to that Itlnbrt for making this story shine. To CullensTwiMistress for issuing the drabble challenge and to my fellow participants: Mandi, Missy & Bel- you ladies rock! But most importantly.. to all you that read and followed the simple story of a Little Beauty and her White Knight... I give you.. their Happily Ever After... ENJOY!**

BPOV

3 Years Later

Life on the road wasn't always a barrel of fun. There were nights when we were feeling tired and cramped for privacy, and space, and we snapped. But we dealt with it. We made sure everyone had their own down time, individual and as a couple.

Jasper and Alice got engaged at the end of the tour. During a promo for the band's new album in Vegas, they got married. It was a true rock-n-roll wedding complete with a leather mini-dress for Alice and ratty jeans and t-shirt for Jasper. The officiate was a dead ringer for Jon Bon Jovi. Edward and I attended as their wedding party and witnesses.

Kate joined us when she could during the summer months, as she and Garrett were trying to make things work. They were famous for having knockdown, drag-out fights and then very noisy and intense make up sex.

Much to Renee's dismay, I dropped out of school. I never went back after spring break. I figured school would always be there. But time with Edward was never truly guaranteed. I never regretted my choice.

Instead, Jasper took me under his wing. With my schooling, I helped him manage the business side of things. When he felt I had a firm grasp and knowledge of what I was doing, he made me the band's official business manager. I loved hammering out contracts for appearances, clubs, and other deals. Jasper focused more on promotions and day to day dealings for the band. It was the perfect set-up.

Even better was that I got to be a part of something that meant so much to Edward. The passion and drive he had for music was inspiring. There were too many nights I'd wake up to find him hunched over his composition book, scribbling furiously and humming to himself. It was magical to watch as he worked hard to turn his music into a polished product for the album.

So, on that day, as I sat in the Kodak Theatre for the Grammys, I never felt prouder of Edward and couldn't have been happier that I was along on this journey with him.

As the members of Green Day took to the stage to announce the nominees for best emerging artist, I felt Edward's grasp on my hand tighten. I knew he was nervous. He kept telling me just how much of an honor it was to be nominated. But I knew him, he wanted to win and he wanted it bad. The whole band deserved it. Their first album with Midnight Sun, appropriately titled Always Remember, had already gone gold once. They had several hits being played and they were close to inking their first headlining tour.

I watched with bated breath as the envelope was opened and Billie Joe announced, "The Grammy for Best Emerging Artist goes to … Breaking Midnight!" I hugged him tight and watched with tears in my eyes as the band took the stage.

"We want to thank our label Midnight Sun and Peter Graves for taking a chance on us. To all our fans who support us one hundred percent. We couldn't have done it without you. To Jasper who puts up with our crap day in and day out, thanks man. Lastly, to my Bella, I love you and I can't wait to spend forever with you. Marry me, please."

Without thinking I jumped up and screamed out, "YES!"

**A/N: *sigh* It's the end... please.. leave me your parting words... THANK YOU ALL! *mwah***


End file.
